Girl Talk
by paulmcuk
Summary: Nothing much, just girl talk...


Authors Note: The action in this story takes place in a strange mysterious realm beyond the door marked "Ladies". My description of what goes on once past that portal is therefore pure conjecture. This is a companion piece to the events in "Guy Talk", "About Last Year" and "Empty Orchestra". As a bit of useless extra information, this story was inspired by the song "Girls Talk", by the late Dave Edmunds.

When Natalie entered the ladies room she found Kim already in there. "Hi" she said but all she got in response was a muffled sob.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong" sniffed Kim.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Well it is."

"It's a man isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Thought so. Care to share?"

"No."

"That's ok. I understand." She counted to five.

"Why do they have to be such bastards?" said Kim.

"That's a big question. Are we talking about all of them or did you have a particular bastard in mind?"

"Chris."

"Chris? Who's he?"

"My so-called boyfriend."

"I thought you were going out with that guy Lance?"

"That was last month."

"Wow, I am out of date on the gossip. Dana must be slipping. So when did Chris come on the scene."

"Three weeks ago. It was so cool. I was at this club and this creepy guy was hassling me. Then Chris comes over, only I didn't know he was Chris at the time, and he says 'Would you like me to take this trash outside for you ma'am?'. So creepy guy looks at him as if he's going to start a fight but Chris just gives him this look, like a look of steel, and creepy guy just skulks away. It was so cool."

"It certainly sounds cool."

"It was. It was even cooler if you were there."

"I'm sorry I missed it."

"Yeah it was great."

"So how did he go from supercool to bastard in three weeks?"

"He's cheating on me."

"After only three weeks? He must get bored easy. Who's he cheating on you with?"

"His wife."

"He's married? Did you know?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"He said they were separated."

"He told you that?"

"Well, nearly separated."

"Oh God Kim. We all know guys can be bastards but you don't have to make it so easy for them."

"But he was sooo cool Natalie. You had to see him."

"There you are Natalie" said Dana entering. "I've been calling you for the past ten minutes."

"I wasn't there" replied Natalie.

"That's what I figured when I saw the empty desk. I said 'Natalie is not here'."

"No. I was here."

"That's what I figured when came in and saw you. 'Here she is' I said."

"I'm glad that's sorted out. So what did you want?"

"I can't remember."

"Let me know when it comes back to you."

"I will. So what are you two talking about?"

"Bastards" said Kim and Natalie together.

"Oh" said Dana, "men."

"You got it" said Kim.

"Has Chris dumped you?"

"No he has not dumped me" said Kim firmly. Then, a lot less firmly, "He just cheated on me, sort of."

"You knew about Chris?" said Natalie to Dana.

"Sure."

"So why did you leave me stranded on Lance?"

"I try to keep you up to date but Kim's love-life just moves so fast."

"Hey" said Kim. "I am still here you know."

"Sorry. So is Chris back with his wife?"

"I don't think he ever actually got round to leaving."

"Shame. He was so cool too."

"Wasn't he?"

"Yeah. The way he sent creepy guy packing."

"You were there?" asked Natalie.

"Sure. All the girls were there."

"Well were was I then?"

"Er... I think you had a date with Jeremy" said Kim.

"You could still have asked me. I can see Jeremy anytime but I hardly ever go out with the girls any more. Come to think of it, we used to have girls nights all the time. How come they stopped?"

Dana and Kim looked a little uncomfortable.

"What?" asked Natalie.

"Well" said Dana, "they sort of didn't stop."

"They didn't stop?"

"No."

"You still have girls nights?"

"Yes."

"Without me?"

"Sort of" said Dana.

"We think about you a lot though" said Kim.

"But not enough to invite me."

"It's just that you're always out with Jeremy."

"I'm not ALWAYS out with Jeremy. Most nights its just a video and a pizza, and that's if I see him at all."

"It's just a little different now" said Dana.

"Why?"

"Because you're in a serious relationship. The rest of us are either single like me or just having a casual fling like Kim."

"Hey!" said Kim but Dana continued. "So I guess we just kind of assume that you want to be with Jeremy."

"Well don't assume in future. Jeremy and I are not joined at the hip. Next time you have a girls night I expect to be asked ok?"

"Ok" said Dana.

"Actually, we're having one on Saturday" said Kim.

"Great" said Natalie. "I'll be there."

"Good" said Dana. "It'll be great to have you back."

"Oh wait a minute" said Natalie. "Saturday? Damn I can't."

"Why not."

"I have a date with Jeremy."

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" said Sally as she entered the room.

"The more the merrier" said Natalie.

"A little early for you isn't it?" asked Dana.

"To go to the bathroom?"

"No, to be at work."

"I got bored" explained Sally. "So what are we talking about?"

"Men" chorused the other three.

"Men!" exclaimed Sally. "They're all bastards."

The others all voiced their agreement but Dana looked at Natalie. "Why are you agreeing with us Natalie?" she asked. "You don't think Jeremy's a bastard."

"I just got carried away."

"Ok" said Sally. "They're all bastards except Jeremy."

"Thank you" said Natalie.

"So who is the bastard of the moment?" asked Sally.

"Chris" said Kim.

"I could have told you that at the club" observed Sally.

"I don't believe it" said Natalie. "You were there too?"

"Shouldn't I have been?"

"No. I should have been there."

"Where should I have been then?"

"I don't know. Anywhere. With Jeremy."

Sally raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?"

"No of course not."

"Glad to hear it."

"What could Jeremy possibly see in you?" Natalie smiled at Sally to show she was joking. "Hey" she said, "does anyone want a coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks", "Decaf for me", "Could I have a Coke?" came the replies and Natalie left to fetch the drinks.

Natalie returned a few minutes later carrying a bottle of wine and some plastic cups. "I thought this might be better than coffee?" she said.

"Good thinking" said Dana. "Where did you get it?"

"From your office."

"You're fired."

"Good. I could do with more leisure time. By the way I met Rebecca outside and invited her to join us."

The other women looked around. "Has she gone for the invisible look this season?" asked Sally.

"No, she's gone for the potato chips."

As if on cue Rebecca came in with a large bag of chips. "Is this where the party is?" she said.

"It's looking like it" said Dana. "What brings you up here?"

"I missed a deadline and I'm trying to avoid my boss."

"I tried that too" said Natalie, "but she found me."

"Was it important deadline?" asked Dana.

"Depends on your point of view."

"How so?"

"My boss says it was, I say it wasn't."

"I see. And who's right?"

"I am of course. But being a man he'll never admit it. Speaking of which, Natalie says we're discussing why all men are bastards."

"Except Jeremy" said Natalie.

"That goes without saying" said Rebecca.

"It also goes without saying that Chris IS a bastard" said Kim.

"I could have told you that at the club" said Rebecca.

"Was every woman in the building at this club?" asked Natalie.

"No" said Rebecca. "You weren't there."

"No I wasn't. And do you want to know why I wasn't?"

Rebecca sensed something in Natalie's tone. "Er.. I'm guessing not."

"Well I'll tell you. For some reason the fact that I have a boyfriend seems to make me persona non grata with the rest of the female population."

Rebecca looked at the others for support.

"It's not like that" said Kim. "It's just that we all have problems with men. Either we don't have one or the one we do have is a bastard."

"So?"

"So you have Jeremy."

"What's that got to do with anything? It doesn't mean I don't have any problems."

This statement was greeted with laughter by the others.

"Problems?" said Sally. "With Jeremy?"

Natalie was indignant. "Why not?"

"Because he's so.... nice."

"He's no bastard that's for sure" observed Dana.

"He totally dotes on you" said Kim.

"He's sweet" said Rebecca, "I love the way his little face lights up when you come in the room.".

"See" said Sally. "What problems could you possibly have?"

"All kinds" said Natalie. "Jeremy is not perfect in every department."

"Now we're getting to it" said Sally eagerly. "Exactly which 'department' is Jeremy lacking in then?"

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. It's just that Jeremy has never really struck me as a sexual dynamo."

"Jeremy is ...." Natalie stopped when she saw the looks of anticipation on their faces.

"What?" chorused the four women.

"I'm not discussing this."

"Oh come on" said Sally. "It's only us."

"It's only us now. Ten minutes after we leave it will be only the whole office."

"Ok" said Dana. "New rule. Everything that any of us says whilst in this room will not be repeated to anyone outside. Deal?"

"Deal" agreed the others.

"So come on then Natalie" said Kim. "What's Jeremy like in the sack?"

"He's...I can't believe I'm talking about this."

"Come on, spill."

"He's.... ok."

"Only ok?".

"Good. I meant good."

"On a scale of one to ten?" asked Kim.

"No!"

"Ah" said Sally, "a three."

"He's not a three. More an ... eight."

"Eight?" said Kim. "Are you sure you aren't being a little generous?"

"No. An eight" said Natalie firmly.

"Is he the best you've had?" asked Sally.

"I don't make comparisons."

"Everyone makes comparisons."

"Well I don't."

"Maybe Jeremy was her first" said Sally.

"Jeremy was not my first. I've had ..." she stopped herself.

"How many" asked Sally.

"I'm not saying."

"Oh come on, there's no need to be coy."

"Ok. You first."

Sally was silent.

"Do you want me to fetch a calculator?" asked Natalie.

"Ok, forget how many. Just tell us where Jeremy ranks in the list."

Natalie sighed. "Ok, I'll say this. Jeremy may not have the best technique in the world, but it's so much nicer when you're with someone who really cares for you. Don't you agree?"

The others were silent for a moment. "I don't know" said Kim quietly.

"Well done Natalie" said Dana. "Now she's depressed again."

"But you're obviously made for each other" said Natalie. The conversation had, inevitably, got round to the subject of Dana and Casey and Dana was refusing to comment as per usual.

"And he's not a bastard" observed Kim.

"And he's at least a nine in bed" said Sally.

"Thanks for the input Sally" said Natalie "we really needed that."

"Just trying to be supportive."

"It doesn't matter" said Dana. "Casey and I are not an item, nor will we ever be. If it was going to happen it would have happened a long time ago."

"But it could happen if you wanted to" said Natalie. "That's what's so stupid."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"It's not you that's stupid, it's the situation that's stupid. If you just asked Casey he'd... Actually yes, I AM saying you're stupid."

"Thanks a lot."

"Just ask him Dana."

"It's not that easy. What if he said thanks but no thanks?"

"He's more likely to say yes."

"But he wouldn't definitely say yes. He might say no."

"He wouldn't say no" said Kim.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No."

"So you don't know that he wouldn't say no."

"I DO know he wouldn't say no."

"How?"

"I can just tell. I know what men are thinking."

"Really? Like you could tell that Chris was going to leave his wife?"

Kim was hurt. "That's a low blow" she said.

"She didn't mean it" said Natalie. "She always gets defensive when the subject of Casey comes up. Unfortunately she regards attack as the best form of defence."

"Thank you for pointing out my deficiencies oh perfect one" said Dana sarcastically.

"See what I mean?" said Natalie.

"But if Casey really wants me then why doesn't he ask me?"

"Maybe he's scared you'll say no?" suggested Rebecca.

"But I wouldn't."

"Finally, she admits it" said Sally.

"I'm really not sure we should be doing this."

"Never mind about that Jeremy" said Casey. "Can you hear anything."

"Not much. Just muffled voices and occasional laughter."

"Do you think they're talking about us?" asked Dan.

"Bound to be" said Casey. "What else do women do in there except talk about men."

"Make up? Hair?" suggested Dan.

"You know Dan. Sometimes I worry about you. Of course they're talking about men. Men and sex."

"Men and sex?" said Jeremy.

"Sure. You know. Who's slept with who. What was the best sex they ever had. That sort of thing."

"But nothing too personal right?"

"You obviously don't know women. You can bet they're telling each other everything. Every bedroom secret, every gory detail."

Jeremy put his ear back to the door. He was a worried man. He was sure he'd heard his name mentioned.

"I think I made a mistake with Dan" admitted Rebecca.

"I think you're right" said Natalie.

"Thanks for the support."

"I'm agreeing with you. You had a choice between a nice guy and a bastard and you chose the bastard."

"That's my husband you're talking about."

"Am I wrong?"

"No."

"So why did you make the choice you did?"

"I don't know. I guess it was because I'd worked hard at the marriage for so long that I didn't want to admit that it was over."

"Even if it was a lousy marriage?"

"Even then."

"Shame. Dan really liked you you know."

"I really liked Dan."

"Well, he's a likeable guy."

"He's one of the few men I've met that I could really talk to."

"I know."

"We wouldn't have to do anything, just sit and talk for hours."

"I know. He's good at that."

"Actually" said Rebecca suddenly, "I noticed that he used to talk about you a lot."

"Me?" said Natalie. "Why?"

"That's what I wondered. Did you ever date?"

"Don't be ridiculous"

"Why is it ridiculous?" said Dana. "Dan's had a soft spot for you since day one."

"No he hasn't" said Natalie. "Has he?"

"Of course he has" said Kim.

"He's never said anything."

"Doesn't mean it isn't true" said Dana. "So would you?"

"Would I what?"

"You know what."

"I'm seeing Jeremy."

"That's not an answer."

"It is. It means that the question cannot arise."

"But the question has arisen."

"When?"

"Just now. I have arose it."

"But Dan's...Dan. My friend Dan. Always there for me Dan."

"Not a bastard?" asked Sally.

"Definitely not a bastard."

"So you would then?" asked Dana.

Natalie looked at the assembled women. "This stays inside this room right?"

They reiterated their agreement.

"Ok then. I would."

"Wow" said Kim. "I wonder if he knows."

"Sure he knows."

"How?"

"Because I already have."

"Fifteen" said Sally.

"Sixteen" said Rebecca.

"Also sixteen" said Natalie.

"Seventeen" said Dana.

They looked at Kim. "Come on Kim" said Dana. "It's not like you to be so coy"

Kim still said nothing.

"Oh my God" said Natalie. "How young were you?"

"I wasn't."

"Wasn't what?"

"Young."

"Well how old then?" asked Rebecca.

"Twenty one."

"Twenty one?" said Sally. "Well you've certainly made up for lost time since then."

"Ok. I've got one for you" said Sally. "Hands up anyone whose been with another woman." She stuck her hand up straight in the air but had clearly not expected to be the only one and quickly pulled it down again when she no-one else moved.

"Oh my God you haven't" said Natalie.

"I knew it" said Kim.

"What do you mean you knew it?" challenged Sally.

"I mean if I'd had to guess out of all of us I'd have said you were the one."

"Why?"

"Because you have that whole amazon thing going."

"What amazon thing?"

"The tall, long-limbed, athletic, amazon thing."

Sally found this difficult to argue with and was silent.

"Oh my God you haven't" said Natalie.

"You said that" said Sally.

"I know. I felt it worth repeating."

"Are you guys really telling me you've never done it?"

"Well I haven't."

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"No way."

"I though just about everyone had tried it. Haven't you even thought about it?"

"Sure" said Dana, "in a kind of 'That is definitely not my scene' kind of way."

"I shared an apartment with a lesbian once" said Rebecca. The others looked at her. "But we never...you know." she added.

"Did you ever catch her... you know?" asked Kim.

"No. But I heard her."

"What did it sound like?"

"Sort of muffled actually."

"So what was it like?" Natalie asked Sally.

"Interested now are we?"

"You brought it up."

"It was....ok."

"Only ok?"

"It was my first time."

"But how.... I mean.... what did you actually DO?"

"I'm not going into details. Use your imagination."

"Was it like in a porno movie?" asked Kim.

"Have YOU ever sex that was like a porno movie?"

"No."

"Well there you are then."

"Who was it with?" asked Dana.

"One of my tutors at college."

"I bet that wasn't on the curriculum."

"And you only did it the one time?" asked Rebecca.

"Just the one time" confirmed Sally.

"So if you were going to do it again, who would you do it with?"

"Can I choose somebody famous?"

"If you like."

"No" said Kim. "Someone from the building."

"You really want me to say?"

"Yes. As long as it isn't me. If it's me, lie."

"It's not you."

"Are you telling the truth or lying?"

"I'm telling the truth."

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. You're just not my type."

"So who is your type?" asked Dana.

Sally smiled a wicked smile. "I always thought Natalie was kinda cute."

"No" said Natalie as Kim, Dana and Rebecca erupted into laughter. "No, no ,no. You did not say that."

"I think I did."

"Well I didn't hear it."

"I think you did. Sweetlips."

"Stop it or I'm leaving."

"Ok, I'll stop."

"And stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" said Sally feigning innocence.

"Like you want to eat me."

Sally laughed. "Don't worry you're safe. The truth is that since that one time I've never been tempted by anyone. Not even you Natalie."

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"God, I wish I'd never started this."

"Well you did" said Dana. "So how come you only did it once?"

"I decided that it wasn't really my thing. Plus because I found something out."

"What?"

"Women can be bastards too."

"What the hell is going on here?" said Isaac when he saw Dan, casey and Jeremy gathered round the door to the ladies room.

"Nothing" said Casey.

"Then why did Jeremy have a glass pressed up against the door?"

"We were just listening."

"I could see that. What I don't see is what there could possibly be for you to listen to."

"The girls" said Dan.

"Which girls?"

"All of them. Dana, Natalie, Sally, Rebecca, Kim."

"They've been in there a very long time" said Jeremy.

"What are they doing."

"That's what we're trying to find out."

"By listening at the door?"

"Yes."

"How very mature. So what have you heard?"

"Not much" said Casey. "This glass trick doesn't work as well as it does on TV."

"So you've heard nothing?"

"Not quite nothing" said Jeremy. "I distinctly heard the word 'lesbian' mentioned."

"In what context?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'm not going to stand here while you eavesdrop on people's private conversations."

"Of course not Isaac" said Casey.

"I'm going back to my office now."

"Ok Isaac."

"But I expect a full report."

"Right" said Rebecca. "Best chat up lines."

"Used or heard" said Sally.

"You chat guys up?" said Natalie.

"Sure, if I want a guy I'm not afraid to do the asking. Don't you ask?"

"No. I never have to."

"Best chat up lines HEARD" said Rebecca.

"Don't you meant worst chat up lines" said Dana.

"Ok. Best, worst, whatever. Someone start the ball rolling."

"It's your topic. You start."

"Alright. I was in a bar and this guy comes up to me and says 'You've ruined my love-life.' I'd never seen him before so I say 'What?'. So he says it again and I say 'Why?'. Then he says, 'Because after seeing you I am fated to compare all women to you and they will be but pale shadows in comparison.'."

"Wow" said Dana.

"Pretty good" said Kim.

"Did you go with him?" asked Sally.

"No."

"Why not."

"I thought he was a psycho. Who's next?"

"I've got one" said Natalie. "Like you I was in a bar and this guy had been looking at me all evening. Finally he walks up, puts his and on my shoulder and says 'I have to tell you that it is illegal in this state to be so cute and I hereby arrest you for being a threat to public order'."

"Not bad" said Kim. "Maybe just a little OTT."

"Quite sweet though" said Natalie.

"Did you go with him."

"No. I was dating someone else at the time. But he tried again a few weeks later."

"What line did he use this time?"

"He asked me when I had left heaven and wondered whether the other angels were missing me."

"Pass the sick bag" said Sally.

"Prefer something a little more direct do you?"

"I do. Direct and to the point."

"Like 'Do you prefer smooth or ribbed?'."

Sally pouted. "I'm just not impressed by pre-prepared, flowery, speeches. 'Would you like a drink?' is all that is needed."

"Not very romantic though is it?" said Dana.

"You can't expect romance in a single line."

"Maybe not. But a little effort wouldn't hurt."

"So what's the best one you've heard?"

"I can't remember a good one."

"The worst then."

"Get your coat, you've scored."

"That's pretty bad."

"I thought YOU would like it. It's direct and to the point."

"There's direct and direct. That one has 'arrogant bastard' written all over it."

"I can beat it" said Kim.

"You have a worse one than that?" said Rebecca.

"Oh yeah."

"Go on then."

"How about 'Hey baby, It's your lucky day. I'm a salami seller and I'm prepared to give you a free sample.'."

"Are you seriously saying that a guy tried that line on you?"

"I'm seriously saying it."

"Did you go with him?" asked Sally.

"Oh please. I do have some standards you know."

"We know" replied Sally. "We just weren't sure how low they were."

"Ok" said Natalie. "Who's heard this one. 'You look really familiar. Are you a model?'."

This was greeted with smiles and nods from all the others. Everyone had heard that one.

"Of course, Jeremy says that it's not men who leave the toilet seat up, it's women who leave it down" said Natalie. "The trouble is I find it hard to counter his logic."

"Forget toilet seats" said Rebecca. "Why are they so obsessed with sports?" She looked around at the others and noted the lack or response that this statement elicited. "I guess I'm making that point to the wrong group of women" she said.

"Do you think I should dump him?" asked Kim suddenly.

"Dump who?" asked Dana.

"Chris."

"How can you even need to ask that? Of course you should dump him."

"I figured he was automatically dumped by default" said Natalie.

"It's not that straightforward."

"Why?"

"Because I think I still like him."

"Still like him? I thought we'd established that he's a bastard."

"He is. But there's a bit of me that quite likes a guy to be a bit of a bastard."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It seems that all my life I've chosen bastards."

"I can relate to that" said Sally. "I've picked my fair share of bastards, even when I knew beforehand that they were bastards."

"But why do you do it?" said Natalie.

"Because bastards are exciting" said Kim.

"Dangerous" said Sally.

"Cool" said Kim.

"They're still bastards."

"I know" said Sally. "Sometimes that's the attraction."

"But you know you're just going to wind up getting hurt" said Dana.

"We risk it" said Kim. "Plus we always think that we are the ones that will change them."

"And are you ever the ones that change them?"

"Not so far" said Kim.

"But we keep trying" said Sally.

"Well I don't get it" said Dana. "I'd say that having no man is better than having a bastard."

"Me to" said Natalie.

"Bastards are, I don't know, like... REAL men" said Sally.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dana.

"You know, men. All hard and rugged."

"Nice guys can be rugged" said Natalie.

"Like Jeremy?"

"Jeremy can be rugged when he wants to be."

"But it's just not the same when a nice guy does it. The nice guy is always still in there."

"Maybe it's something primeval" said Kim.

"What do you mean?" asked Rebecca.

"It's like those nature programs. Where the male stag or whatever gathers a harem together and beats the hell out of any other male who comes near."

"And you think that's attractive behaviour for a man?"

"No, I'm just saying that maybe the reason that bastards are so successful is because fundamentally we're animals as well and so, on some deep level, maybe we respond to that kind of thing."

"She has a point" said Rebecca. "There must be something in it because otherwise bastards would have become extinct a long time ago."

"The suffragettes must be spinning in their graves" said Dana.

"Maybe" said Kim. "But there is an important difference between Sally and I and the suffragettes."

"What's that?"

"We have more fun."

Natalie shook her head. "For you guys, evolution was just something that happened to other people."

"I don't remember" said Natalie.

"You don't remember?" said Dana.

"No."

"How can you not remember your prom night?"

"I got a little drunk."

"A little drunk?"

"Actually I got a lot drunk. I had never really drank alcohol before that night and I really went overboard. I remember about the first hour. After that, nothing till I woke up on someone's porch."

"Who's porch?"

"I have no idea."

"God Natalie. Anything could have happened to you."

"I know. That's why I've never let myself get so drunk again."

"And you have no idea what happened in those missing hours?" asked Rebecca.

"Well I heard several tales about what I got up to. Some of them embarrassing, some of them physically impossible. But no-one was ever able to provide any actual proof to back the stories up."

"Aren't you sorry you missed the whole thing?"

"Not really. From what people say, apart from my alleged antics, the night was basically pretty dull."

"Well mine was great" said Rebecca. "I had the dress, the limo, the works. I loved it."

"Me too" said Dana. "All year I had been saying that I wasn't going to go. I was still saying it when I went with my friend to buy her dress. Then at the store I tried a dress on and I was hooked. I felt like a princess."

"Well I had no choice but to go" said Sally.

"Why?" asked Rebecca.

"Because you can't have a prom without the prom queen."

"You really wanted us to know that didn't you Sally?" said Dana.

"I have pictures if you want to see them."

"No thanks" said Natalie. "I'm sure we can all imagine what you were like in high school."

"What about you Kim?" asked Dana.

"I didn't go."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a stupid old-fashioned ritual."

"You wish you'd gone don't you?"

"Yes."

"I've heard that when people don't go to their prom it preys on their mind for the rest of their lives" said Sally. "Does it prey on your mind Kim?"

"Only when people bring the subject up."

Dana looked at her watch. "Oh my God we've been in here nearly an hour" she said. "We'd better go back."

This statement was greeted with moans from the others. "Do we have to?" asked Kim.

"Yes we have to. I have a show to produce and you have to assist me."

"Why?"

"Because you're an assistant producer."

"I resign."

"Accepted."

"Dana's right" said Natalie, "we should leave."

"Thank you Natalie" said Dana. "Nice to see that someone else thinks my show is important."

"Absolutely" said Natalie. "Plus there's no more wine."

"I'd better get back as well" said Rebecca. "My boss has probably sent out search parties by now."

"Now, remember" said Natalie. "Not a word is spoken about anything that was said in here today?"

"Not a word" said Dana. "Now lets go." She led the way to the door and opened it. There was a gaggle of men loitering outside. "What are you all doing here?" she said.

"We were, er.. just..." said Casey.

"Never mind. We have show to do. Get back to work." The men melted away and the women went their separate ways.

Jeremy waited till Natalie was back at her desk then approached her.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi."

"You were in there quite a while."

"Was I?"

"You were."

"Can't say I noticed."

"Nearly an hour."

"Was it as long as that?"

"It was."

"Doesn't time fly?"

"Obviously." He could see that no further information was going to be volunteered. He would have to ask. "What were you doing in there all that time?" he said.

"Nothing much" said Natalie. "Just girl talk."

THE END


End file.
